Working Out in the Real World
by Wacko the Sane
Summary: Harry's summer before his 6th year's full of activities; Work experience, visiting Fred and George. The threat of Voldemort still looms overhead though. My first Fanfic. R&R.
1. First Proper Owl Post

First Proper Owl Post 

The second week of his summer holiday had begun but Harry Potter still hadn't had a single note from any of his friends, though he had already received various pamphlets from the ministry which must have been sent to every wizard and witch in country. They all were instructing people on protecting themselves from Voldemort, however Harry knew that when Voldemort wanted you dead no number of leaflets could save you, but he was pleased to see the ministry taking him and Dumbledore seriously again.

He stood by his window, already dressed, looking out on the warm summer morning, he saw a regal looking tawny owl, which he recognised, at once as one of the school owls. It swooped down through his open window and landed on his bed. Harry took the first proper owl post he'd had this summer from its leg where upon it promptly ruffled its feathers and took of once more into the sky. Harry opened the envelope and read:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Your OWLs results are included in this letter, once you have discussed them with your parents/guardians please submit your NEWT entries before the 31st of July. These will be confirmed along with your booklist towards the end of August. Remember that a pass is Acceptable or above, and a fail, Poor or below. You should also chose one or more other subjects in which you can further you knowledge and experiences without taking the NEWT. Note that for every two Outstanding result you are awarded an extra OWL_

_As is custom in the summer before entering their sixth year we schedule a week's work experience for post-OWLs students. During this week students will be allowed to use magic. This year it will be held between the 15th and 21st of August. Please get your parent or guardian to sign the permission slip and fill in the form with your choices. Return this before 20th of July._

_If there are any problems surrounding the above matters please don't hesitate to contact your head of house._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

OWLs Results _Pupil name: H Potter_

_Your results are as follows:_

_Astronomy: A_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: P_

_Potions: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Divination: P_

_Evaluation: You have passed 7 OWLs and have failed 2. You received 2 Outstanding, 3 Exceeds Expectations, 2 Acceptable, and 2 Poor OWLs results. Giving you a total of 8 OWLs_

_For NEWTs you will be able to take: Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions (newly available from Acceptable OWL this year), Care of Magical Creatures._

_Please submit your NEWT entries by 31 July._

Harry scanned the list, he grinned seeing that he had got two Outstanding OWLs and knew that he was never going to pass Divination anyway. Though, he wondered why he would be able to take Potions for NEWTs, as it was well known that Snape never let anyone take his classes after fifth year with anything other than an Outstanding.

He decided he should definitely take Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts but would see what his friends thought about everything else. He hadn't known about work experience before and put the slip in his pocket to get Uncle Vernon to sign at breakfast. At that moment a small ball of feathers came hurtling through the window, hooting gleefully. Harry chased it round the room for a minute before detaching its letter, opening it he saw Ron's lazy scrawl and Hermione's perfect lettering.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you're having a great summer so far, don't get jealous, we're not, it's been _so_ boring at headquarters so Mum's sending us to stay with Fred and George on the 3rd of August, and you're invited too._

_We just got our OWLs results back – have you got yours? I got seven OWLs, which is average! I was really pleased until Hermione told me what she got. Anyway, obviously I want to take Charms, Tranfiguration and DADA for NEWTs, but what about Potions? I got A but I can still do it, you? I'm Quidditch Captain too! Can you believe it? Mum's gone mad, she's convinced I'll be the 3rd head boy in the family._

_Did you get that thing about work experience? Fred and George never told my about it, but I suppose it was during the Quidditch World Cup for them, and they wouldn't miss _that_. What did you put down? Mum did mine, I know that sounds pathetic but she got to the post before I did!_

_Reply soon and see if you can catch the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley on the 3rd._

_Ron_

_Dear Harry,_

_Are you having a good summer? I went to Spain with my parents last week but I'm staying at headquarters at the moment. Ron says he's already told you about staying with Fred and George, I hope you can come, though I'm not sure how safe a building owned by them would be._

_Do you have your OWL results yet? I have 12! (4 Outstanding) Although I was hoping for more I couldn't take anymore subjects, I'm only dropping History of Magic and Astronomy, do you think I still have too many?_

_What do you want to do for work experience? I couldn't chose, it's so exciting, I put down Auror, teacher and House-elf welfare worker. What do you think we'll get to do? I'm sure we'll find out lots of really useful little spells and things._

_Hope you're enjoying the summer and that we'll see really you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Harry grinned imagining his friends, though he was rather annoyed about Ron being Quidditch captain even though he'd only been on the team for 1 year. After all _he'd_ been on it since his first year; being the youngest team player in a century he thought he deserved some credit. But then again like Dumbledore had said about not being chosen as a prefect; he already had enough things to think about especially with the second war beginning. Staying with Fred and George sounded really fun, but like Hermione he wasn't quite sure how safe it would be. Glancing over the work experience form for the first time, he filled it in.

_Please list your work experience choices in order starting with the most preferred. We cannot promise that everyone will get their first choice but we will try very hard to insure that most do._

_Auror_

_Qudditch player_

_Broomstick tester_

He knew the last two were slightly far-fetched, though they sounded fun, he doubted whether Hogwarts would really let him test broomsticks, so he stood a fairly good chance of learning more about Aurors.

He wandered out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen. All that could been seen of Harry's Uncle Vernon was 10 chubby fingers clasping the morning newspaper, Aunt Petunia was frying some eggs.

"Morning," Harry said brightly as he buttered his toast.

Uncle Vernon grunted. The Dursleys seemed to have decided that the best way of treating Harry, without upsetting his friends from the Order, was to completely ignore him but give him whatever he wanted as soon as he asked for it.

"I need to go to London on the 3rd of August, is that OK? I can get there by myself and everything. I should come back..." Harry paused, there would only be about a week left of the holidays after his work experience, "Actually I can stay there for the rest of the holidays."

Uncle Vernon looked up, "You can go, just, just organise it all yourself." He promptly went back to his newspaper.

**A/N: I hoped you liked that, sorry it's so long, please review; I need some more ideas, and _constructive_ criticism please. I won't write the next chapter, unless I get reviews from Spanna and Crawpy – you know who you are. So if anyone is actually reading this, review!**


	2. Muggles And Memories

**A/N: Thank u so much The Grim and Spanna, my only reviewers. Someone else must be reading this, i just want to know what i can do to make it better.**

**Muggles and Memories**

Harry spent the next 2 weeks getting everything prepared to go to London. Because of OWLs he didn't get any homework, so he spent most of his spare time relaxing in the garden and looking after his Firebolt. But the more time he spent with his broom, the more he wanted to ride it. So on one particularly warm evening he pushed his windows open, covered himself and his Firebolt with his invisibility cloak and rode off into the sunset.

He'd been up there for a couple of hours, and had already had to dodge away from a few birds, when he heard a deep rumbling. He felt the presence of huge Muggle plane that was circling him, releasing parachutists, as they floated towards him Harry suddenly realised that the tail of his broom wasn't covered by his cloak. Although it was dark the plane's lights showed it up brightly, the calls of the Muggles were getting louder.

Harry sped back to his room and looked at his clock; 3.30am 31 July. He was 16! Punching the air he noticed the 3 owls on his bed, gazing up at him, Hedwig softly greeted him. The first owl, a school one, had 3 letters and parcel:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have not yet received your NEWTs choices. Please submit them to Hogwarts by tonight or you will be unable to continue your magical education there._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry gulped. Grabbing a piece parchment he scribbled down his entries: Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. As much as he hated Snape he knew Potions would be essential if he wanted to become an Auror. He also chose to continue Care of Magical Creatures but not to take it as a NEWT. Letting the owl fly off with his submissions he picked up the next note:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_During your work experience week you will be working with **Aurors**, the **Auror** allocated to take charge of you during this week will be **Nymphadora Tonks**. You will be expected at the **Auror headquarters in the Ministry of Magic** on **15th of August at 7am**. Accommodation **has** been arranged for you._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Prof. Flitwick_

_Careers Consultant_

The third letter was a birthday card from Hagrid and large sticky chocolate cake, Harry licked his lips with anticipation. The next owl; a tiny ball of fluff, was Ron's owl Pig. He was carrying birthday cards from Ron and Hermione, saying that he would get their presents when he stayed in London, and a card signed by all his friends at the Order. The third owl carried a large parcel, as Harry unwrapped it, a note fell out:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, I hope I'll see you very soon. I found this when I was clearing out some of Sirius' belongings at Headquarters. I know he had intended to give it to you now, so I thought I ought to deliver it._

_Remus_

Harry pulled of the rest of the wrapping paper to find a shallow stone basin with runes carved around the rim. Picking it up he noticed an inscription on the base – "Perhaps you'll leaves others' alone now you have your own, Sirius." Harry smiled, at the same time wiping away a tear.

Then remembering what he had seen both Dumbledore and Snape do; he took his wand from his desk and placed the tip into his wild black hair and drew out a glistening silvery white strand. Dropping it into the Pensieve Harry began to swirl it, the basin filled with 16 years of memories, and he saw flashes of past experiences in the silvery substance. He saw childhood memories (mainly Dudley's gang tormenting him), his first view of Hogwarts, the Basilisk, the Triwizard Tournament and several flashes of blinding green light.

His head feeling surprisingly clear, Harry placed the Pensieve on his desk and climbed into bed, soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next few days passed quickly, and soon Harry found himself standing on the corner of Privet Drive, carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage, with his right arm stuck out.

BANG.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus – 'Arry!" Stan Shunpike grinned at him, "come on, 'ere Ern look 'oo it is!" Stan helped Harry with his trunk into the purple triple-decker bus.

"Diagon Alley please," said Harry, passing Stan a handful of Sickles. He bolted to the nearest seat and clung to the handrail as the bus lurched and rattled across England.

**A/N: Much shorter chapter, I know it's very random. Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes will appear in the next chapter, so please review, I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing it!**


	3. Morphing Moods

**A/N: Thank you** **to The Grim, Shannon K and WhirlyBlue for their reviews of chapter 2, greatly appriciated. Check out the beginning of mine and WhirlyBlue's C2 thing, I said BEGINNING, all subscribers welcome, and anyone who wants to be a staff person tell me, please suggest stories we could put in the archive.**

****

**Morphing Moods**

Harry stood outside number ninety-three in Diagon Alley. A giant grinning face hung from the door, winking and flashing. He secured Hedwig's cage and walked through the door, an alarm sounded and Harry stepped out of the doorway just in time; green slime dropped from the ceiling, vanishing as it hit the floor.

"You were luckier than me," Harry looked ahead of him to see Hermione pulling bits of slime out of her bushy hair, he smiled and went up to hug her, at the same time taking a large piece of slime off her forehead.

"No-mess booby traps – unless you happen to be under them! Three Galleons for you Harry." Fred stepped out from behind the counter, closely followed by George, they were both wearing fluorescent robes emblazoned with the same winking, grinning face to from above the door. Their own expressions exactly the same.

"Harry, good to see you mate." Ron came thundered down the stairs behind the counter with Ginny, and patted Harry on the back. Ginny grinned, Harry gasped when he saw her once-red hair, now a shimmering turquoise.

"Do you think it suits me?" she asked nervously, Harry smiled and nodded, and before he could even say hello to her she marched out the door, her bright pink skirt dangerously short and a dragon-scale handbag swinging from her arm.

"What's with her?" Harry gazed after her puzzled.

"She's going – "Hermione started,

"– on a _date. _With Dean Thomas, can you believe it? I'm going to have to talk to him sometime soon." Ron scowled.

"Oh for God's sake Ron, she'll be 16 soon, just because you don't know anything about dating – "

"– excuse me Miss I-Know-Everything-About-Dating, what gives you that idea?"

"Well it's not as if you've ever had a girl friend..." Hermione bit her lip, Ron's face went as crimson as his hair and he turned away swearing under his breath. "Oh, Ron come on, Ron, I didn't mean..." Hermione gazed anxiously after him.

"Hermione, I've just walked through the door, and the first thing you do is start having a go at each other, please, I just want to enjoy my summer." Harry turned to Fred and George, "So where am I staying?"

They led him up to the top floor where he was sharing a room with Ron. Harry made several mental notes on the way – how to avoid the dungbombs on the stairs, _never_ to open the door with the sign saying 'Beware of the leopard', and which door the _real_ bathroom was behind.

Harry knocked on the door, a grunt replied and he walked into the most miserable shabby room he'd ever been in, and he had lived in the cupboard-under-the-stairs for nearly 11 years of his life. The walls were all grey, the ceiling and floor were grey, and the furnishings were grey.

"Are they trying to save money by just using one colour?" Harry asked the lump on the grey bed as he put his clothes in the grey wardrobe.

"No, it's Magical Mood Paint, changes colour with your mood. One of their new inventions, they used it when they were testing products to see what the testers really thought; some were inclined to lie just for the money (you only get paid when the product makes you laugh, or what ever the effect should be)." Ron got up and smiled at Harry, just a small smile mind, but enough to lighten the room a little.

"Congratulations on being Quidditch captain, but promise you'll be nice right? Cos Angelina was quite tough and Wood was unbearable, be nice OK?" Harry jumped as the room became yellow, "Shit, this is gonna take some getting used to," Orange room, "Help Ron, what can we do?"

"Put up with it I guess," Ron grinned, "how's our favourite bitch?"

"Ron! Look, please, I haven't come to listen to you two bickering all the time, they are more important things going on at the moment..."

"Hey Harry, you heard about Moody, right?"

"Nope,"

"Well, he lost the rest of his nose fighting some Death Eaters last week. Everyone else was OK though, well, except Elphias Doge, he had his left leg blasted off, it would have been fine though, but the Healer was drunk so it's attached backwards, with his foot pointing out the back. He showed me the special shoes he's got so he can walk a bit better." Harry smiled. "So, um do you want your birthday present now?"

Ron had given him a book called _'1001 ways to rule the skies – seeking at its best_' which was full of moving diagrams and photos of moves and techniques.

"Wow, thanks Ron." Harry barely looked up already engrossed in his new book. There was a soft knock at the door, Ron sighed and got up and opened the door to reveal Hermione, looking flushed.

"Um, Harry, here...your present." She held out a book-shaped parcel. It was, guess what, a book. '_Animagi Aspirations'_. "Just to read mind you Harry. You _know_ it's illegal to actually try it..."

Harry grinned sheepishly, and turned back to his friends, "So, what are you doing for work experience then?" 

"I'm working at a summer school for wizarding children, you know just teaching them the basics; some history and stuff, I'm so excited! Well, except that Trelawney's running it..."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, how Hermione and Professor Trelawney were expected to spend a week working together was beyond Harry.

"Well, it's a lot better than what Ron – "

"Hey, you said mine sounded OK – "

"That was only because _you_ went mental – "

"Excuse me, you two but what is going on?"

"Sorry Harry, mate, but well, I'm going to work as a chef, in Mittonner Magie, it's a new restaurant in Diagon Alley. I'm not exactly thrilled." Ron stared at his feet, trying to ignore Hermione's penetrative gaze, and the stormy blue walls around him.

"Why did you put it down then," the floor must have been fascinating, as Ron kept his face straight down.

"Mum did it," he mumbled, "I told you in my letter, she got to the post before I did..."

Hermione couldn't manage to suppress a smirk, mumbling something about homework she made her exit. Harry's eyes followed her as she left and then quickly averted back to Ron.

"Come on, I'm sure it'll be really useful... I mean you need to know how to make something you can actually _eat_, don't you?"

"Yeah, I s'pose, so what are you doing?" Ron looked at him eagerly.

"Oh me, yeah, right, I'm doing Auror training; with Tonks." Harry was really looking forward to a week with her.

"Lucky! I wish I could do that." Ron gazed longingly. "Oh well, who really gives a fuck anyway?"

Orange walls, Harry jumped, and he and Ron ran as fast as they could down the seemingly never-ending flights of stairs, to the actual shop; probably the _only_ part of the house not painted with Magical Mood Paint. Harry wandered around the many aisles, peering into cabinets holding innocent looking objects that Harry knew were nothing of the sort. After being attacked by an inconspicuous tea cosy which had jumped on his head and pulled itself down tightening it grip until he had to get Ron to yank it off, Harry decided that he had seen enough Wizarding Wheezes for the time being and needed something to eat.

Ron led him to the kitchen where a small creature was sitting on the floor, dressed in an odd assortment of tartan print trousers and striped socks.

"Harry Potter, sir!" the house-elf squeaked joyfully.

"Oh! Hello Dobby," Harry peered down at him as he hugged his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore, he is a very kind man, yes. He lets Dobby have a holiday, but Dobby gets bored, he thinks; he cannot go back to Hogwarts yet, because that is rude. But why not find nice people to work for? And so Dobby finds Wheezy twins and comes to stay with them!" He beamed.

Harry smiled and attempted to pull the house-elf off his waist, failing he hobbled around the kitchen to the table, where a large assortment of food was laid out. "Um, excuse me Dobby, but do you think I could actually sit down please?" Dobby disentangled himself, not particularly willingly though. Harry peered at the dishes on the table, he cautiously picked up a chicken drumstick. Five seconds later he was scratching at the carpet and pecking at Ron's shoes. After a couple of minute's intense humiliation Harry took human form once again, just in time in fact, as Hermione came in looking scornful.

"What _have_ you two been doing all this time? Would anyone like to explain to me why there are feathers on the floor?" She looked at their smirking faces; "obviously not. Oh! Food, I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten since breakfast..."

"We're just going now..." began Ron, who has already shaking with silent laughter.

"Yeah, just off to..."

"Discuss Quidditch tactics." Harry and Ron bolted out of the room, and it wasn't long before cackling and crowing filled the air. The two boys snorted with laughter collapsing against the wall as a large brown hen rushed though the hallway. "She's OK as a hen really isn't she?"

"S'pose, but does the cackling beat the nagging?" Hermione emerged from behind the staircase, with a face to rival Ron's hair she sped upstairs. Only to allow Harry and Ron another fit of the giggles.

&&&

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood at the doors of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Ron waved his friends off and made his way across the square to his new workplace. Harry and Hermione carefully adjusted their bags and clambered onto the purple triple-decker in front of them. Hermione left the Knight Bus somewhere in Kent and Harry was left alone.

The bus finally arrived at the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Harry stumbled over to the telephone box, dialled six two four four two, announced himself as "Harry Potter, Work Experience student" and descended to The Atrium. A banner across the hall that Harry had not seen before read – 'pro liberte debemus pugnare, help us support the Second War' it suddenly hit home to Harry once again, the troubles he'd been trying to forget all summer resurfaced.

That was when he heard a terrible ghastly noise, what he didn't hear was the terrible ghastly silence that followed.

**A/N: Hah, I'm evil, leaving you with a cliffhanger. Well I thought I ought to put at least _some_ plot in this. What actually happened will come to me soon hopefully... Hope you enjoyed it, do you think it should be under the 'Humor' section? Cos I don't know how funny that really was. ;-D**


	4. Trust

**A/N: Thank you to: The Grim (of course), cookiedoughfudgemintchip, and-in-the-darkness-bind-them (a person after mine own soul!), spanna and witchintraining for your reviews of chapter 3. Now, i s'pose you were wondering what happened...**

**Trust**

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Must have had quite a shock, I mean who wouldn't"

Harry's head was swimming, coloured shapes kept coming in and out of focus. All he could remember was a deafening bang and then he guessed from the pain in his head that he must of hit the floor. He sat up with a jolt and looked around him; the walls of The Atrium seemed to being glowing bright pink, as did everything else for that matter, except the people and the winking, grinning face suspended in mid air. Harry quickly realised it was singing, a very rude song of which the subject matter seemed to be 'cheering up the boring old farts at the ministry'. All around him stunned Ministry workers were apparating to see what was going on, some of the people who'd been there when the explosion happened were fixed to the spot, the mouths wide with disbelief. Then a couple of young receptionist witches began to giggle, and soon the entire building echoed with hundreds of peals of laughter.

"Wotcher Harry, c'mon, up you get. Yes, he's quite fine thank you, just felt a bit tired and needed to sit down for a sec... thank you, if you'd move please." Tonks, wearing a smart navy suit with smooth brown hair in neat bun behind her head, had marched through the thronging, hysterical crowd and grabbed Harry by the arm, "those Weasley plonkers, Harry did you not think to check your bag?"

Harry vaguely remembered the Auror offices from when he was in the Ministry last summer, but of course the setting had changed. The wall that had formerly held information on Sirius Black now was covered in maps, posters, notes on the whereabouts of the Death Eaters. On every bare space, even the ceiling photos of Death Eaters were pinned, their condemned faces sneering nonchalantly down on the room. Harry had nowhere to hide from the shit that killed his parents and his godfather, Tonks gave his arm a gentle squeeze and led him to her desk.

It was dominated by poster of a cheery Quidditch team, who waved at him a he passed, the desk was covered in huge stacks of paper which wobbled precariously. Tonks conjured a chair for Harry and the two of the sat down, Harry only sat on the chair for a few seconds before it collapsed on the floor.

"Oh God, sorry Harry. Why can I never do that right? Are you OK?" He rubbed his sore buttock, grimacing.

"I'll be fine, but I think I just take one of those chairs," he pointed at the row of chairs along the far wall.

"OK, well for the first part of this week we're gonna look at the boring stuff like paperwork, then we'll do some magic stuff, and on the last day I'm taking you to the training centre where you'll do some practical tests and activities. Got it? It shouldn't be too hard for you."

"But Tonks, I've defeated Voldemort five times already what's to stop me doing _real_ Auror work?" Harry was a bit pissed off, and anyway he was either going to die or murder sometime soon, why not this week?

"Harry you know that we all know about that, but this isn't a 'catch up with the Dark Lord time' this is Auror work experience, so we're doing what Auror's have to do, and that's called training. We're not all born prodigies you know." Harry grunted and Tonks gave him some papers to file.

Then, just before the end of the day Tonks handed him a small parcel. "Now Harry, can you just take this to the _door_ of the Department of Mysteries, and knock three times like this," she rapped her knuckles on the table, "wait for someone to open the door, and say 'clam chowder', can you do that?"

Harry stared at her oddly, and nodded, he picked up the parcel and headed for the lift.

"Harry! How are you? Had a good summer?" Arthur Weasley was already in the lift, he held out his hand. "I heard about what happened in the Atrium this morning; my boys put you up to it did they?" he grinned at Harry.

"No Mr Weasley, they must have put something in my bag..."

Mr Weasley chuckled deviously to himself, "Come Harry, let's go and have a cup of tea."

They went into his office and Harry sat down whilst Mr Weasley sorted out the tea. He was trying to use a battery powered kettle, "All the magic in here... it interferes with it... ah!" Boiling hot water spilled onto his hand, Mr Weasley quickly cooled it with a charm that sprouted cold water from the end of his wand, produced a normal wizarding kettle. After chatting for several minutes Harry suddenly remembered the parcel.

"I'm so sorry Mr Weasley but I've got to go down to the Department of Mysteries, I've got a parcel to deliver..."

Something glinted in Mr Weasley's eyes, something Harry hadn't seen before, he gazed uncertainly at him, "You must be so busy dear boy, let me take it for you, I was going that way anyhow. No, don't worry, I know the password. It would be my pleasure." Harry cautiously put the parcel on the desk, where it was snatched up by Mr Weasley, "must be careful, yes, we wouldn't want this to fall into the wrong hands." He turned and walked out of the room, his face seemed much paler than before, his hair too, was slightly fairer. Harry shook himself and walked back to Tonks' office.

"You did it OK?"

"I gave it to Arthur Wesley, I met him in the lift, he said he was going down there anyway."

"Arthur? But he's not in today, we normally go to work together, it's his day off..."

"But my... shit, shit, SHIT!" A senior Auror turned around, who'd clearly been listening to everything they'd said. Tonks desperately tried to save Harry.

"Your _shirt_? What's the matter with your _shirt_ Harry?" He buried his head in his hands and groaned, rocking forwards and backwards. Tonks grabbed him and pulled him into a corner, "do you realise what you've just done?! Who was it? Could you tell? Oh shit! Why did I give you something like that on your first day? Why?"

"Malfoy." Harry murmured the single word, a word that made every pair of ears in the room prick up, someone sounded an alarm and soon the whole building was being searched. Harry was sent back to Diagon Alley in shame, but he had been lucky; he was allowed back, but would have to be escorted everywhere.

"Did you get our little surprise this morning mate? Are you OK" Fred and George stared at him.

"Hey Harry, how was your day?" Ron came bounding up to him, his grin subsiding when he saw Harry's tragic expression. "Oh God, what happened?"

**A/N: I was going to have something awful happening at the beginning, but I was advised to have a funny chapter, unfortunately I can't resist some bad stuff happening though. The thing with the _shirt_ happened to me last year, only in front of a teacher, Isi (witchintraining) will remember! Hope you enjoyed that, I know it's not very long, but I have another chapter to write now...**


	5. Testing The Water

**Thank you to: The Grim (naturally), witchintraining (hehehe) and mollziki for your reviews of chapter 4. Where is everyone else though?**

**Testing the Water**

"And this parcel was indeed wrapped in brown paper, Mr Potter?"

"Yes! It was just an ordinary parcel!" Harry groaned; he had already been subjected to 3 equally despairing interviews, conducted by 3 equally patronising and idiosyncratic members of the Magical Law Enforcement. He had just about had enough.

"And this brown paper was indeed brown?"

"For fuck's sake, no! it was purple!" Harry leapt out of his seat, where upon a pair of straps sprang up through the arms of his chair, grabbed him at the waist and bound forced him down. He wriggled helplessly; like a fly, caught in the web of an ever approaching spider.

* * *

Tonks stood outside, cursing continuously like she had been since she woke up; and remembered. How could she have been so stupid as to trust a 16 year old with probably the most important thing in the Ministry since Harry and Voldemorts' prophecy. That's what it all came down to – trust. Too often given out too generously, with disastrous effects. Tonks' career was being reviewed, but because of the shortage of Aurors at the moment she was still working, though no-one was talking to her. Harry could still work with her, but under strict supervision, but it had been decided it would be better for him to do more practical work so she would be setting him up an obstacle course this afternoon.

Harry emerged flushed and gratefully took the handkerchief she handed him. They walked to the Auror offices in silence and continued some paperwork they'd been doing earlier.

"Hey, Harry. You hungry? Cos it's lunchtime now..."

"Sure, um, where do you want to go?"

"Well, we're not going back in, because of the obstacle thing so, do you want to go to Diagon Alley?" Harry nodded, with a slight grin.

Mittonner Magie was located next to a bunch of cafes, its emerald front welcoming any passers-by. Harry and Tonks choose a table near the door into the kitchen and ordered their grilled sandwiches. They were surprisingly good, so much so that Tonks _demanded _to see the very chef that cooked them. A tall figure appeared in the doorway, his red hair sneaking out under his cap, he sheepishly walked over to the table being pointed out to him by the waitress.

"Um, hello. You asked to see me?" Ron tried not to look at the people on the table, from where one of the occupants was having uncontrollable giggles.

"Like your hat Ron!"

"Harry! You bastard! What are you doing here!" Ron looked at the tall, thin, blonde, and busty woman sitting opposite him, preening her nails. "Tonks?"

"Ugh!" the bimbo became a smart, neat woman of about 30. "Honestly chef, your sandwiches were quite disgusting...ly good!" she grinned.

Ron was pleased to see that harry had cheered up a bit at the prospect of an exciting afternoon. He told them all about the work he was doing; he hadn't really felt it was the place last night, and they wondered what Hermione was up to. They all agreed she would already be exasperated by Trelawney, and argued about how long she would take to crack and have a huge disagreement.

When Ron had finished his, enlightening story, about how the marrow he'd been chopping magically came to life and tried to decapitate _him_ Harry and Tonks said goodbye and went to the Floo Powder station. Harry had never realised that there were actual stations where you could use it, they checked their destination with the price chart, paid their fare and headed for an empty fireplace. They stepped into the green flames and quickly appeared next to a large barn. Tonks led Harry to the entrance.

"Now , would you ever suspect that this is the Auror training centre? Thought not, no Muggle would be interested in a rusty old barn." She spoke a password and a small door appeared in the previously blank corrugated iron. Harry's mouth widened as they entered into a smart reception, in the distance he could see a large arena where two young wizards were duelling. They were led to a small gymnasium, except it wasn't,; was filled with odd contraptions and apparitions.

"Right Harry, you start here." She pointed at a patch of grass growing inside the room. "and basically work your way around the room. I'll be here if you need a hand." She slumped down against the wall.

Harry cautiously approached the thick green mist ahead of him, he used a Diffusing Charm to disperse the mist into another part of the room, and ahead was a line of doors. He pulled at the handle of the first, it opened reluctantly to reveal a cupboard full of tiny Doxies, all bearing their teeth. He stunned them and moved to the next door. Behind each door he found a different problem, and the doors became harder to open; he had to resort to more than _Alohomora_, the task too became more challenging. At the final door he was greeted by a Dementor, Harry hadn't seen one for over a year, and although he knew this had to be a boggart it was already affecting him. He couldn't deal with it as a boggart, so instead he tried a Patronus, after two attempts he focused on the fact that even if he died this year, it wouldn't be so bad; he would get to see his parents and Sirius – this was the only slightly optimistic thought he had, but it worked. He was clear of the doors.

Spells and hexes began to pelt at him from no-where, he used a Shield Charm to deflect the minor ones, but some he had to fight off physically. A large snake appeared in front of him.

"Hi." Harry said coolly, snakes were OK, at least normal ones.

The snake looked startled, "hello," it hissed, "I wasn't expecting a chat; people just normally try to kill me."

"Oh, sorry,"

"Quite alright, quite alright. Now was there anything you wanted particularly?"

"Oh, I just wondered if I could go through this way..."

"Certainly sir." The snake bowed its head and slithered off, muttered about how kind and courteous young boys were nowadays.

Harry emerged from the course half-an-hour later, he was quite pleased. Tonks came over to him grinning.

"Look! You got 87! That's really high, but they took marks off for chatting to the snake!" They departed, Harry clutching a certificate, he could barely wait for the next day. Becoming an Auror seemed much more eminent now.

**A/N: Yes, it's short, so what? Just had to write a chapter for another story and I've got so much homework, but I can't let down my faithful reviewers can I? I've kinda forgotten the evil I know, it'll be back. Does anyone want to know what Hermione's doing? Reviews please!**


	6. Cie Bais

**A/N: Title is an Irish expression, literally 'cap of death', basically means last straw. Sorry to those who were a bit confused with the last chapter – the little interview at the beginning was irrelevant, it was just to show how pissed off Harry was getting with the whole affair. So, thanks to: witchintraining (I'm just ignoring your wishes for the time being), The Grim (sorry you were confused, but it really wasn't important), mollziki (here's some evil for you), and whirlyblue (were you v.bored Shirl?).**

****

**Cie Bais**

Harry sat in the corridor, his eyes fixed on the door, he could hear the faint voices of Fudge and Dumbledore through the door, any moment soon he would be called through into Courtroom Ten where a witness box was waiting for him. Lucius Malfoy was sat in the chair in the centre of the room, bound by the chains on the chair's arms, despite his situation he looked calm and collected, not even grimacing from the wheals on his body he had obtained during his capture. Dumbledore had led Harry silently into the courtroom and gestured at the witness box, then he went back to his seat at the front of the stands.

"The first witness," Percy Weasley announced, "please recognize Professor Albus Dumbledore as C, please state your full name."

"Harry James Potter."

"Mr Potter please give us as near to a full account of your experiences from 16:15 on the 15th August." Dumbledore locked himself in Harry gaze.

"Well, um... Tonks had given, me a parcel about then and told me to take it to the door of the Department of Mysteries, I had to do a special knock, and say a password. So I went to the lift where I met Arthur Weasley – or at least I thought I did – "

"A person with the appearance of Mr Arthur Weasley," interjected Fudge.

"Yes, and he offered me a cup of tea, I went to his office and we talked for a few minutes, then I remembered the parcel, which he offered to take for me, I was tired so I gave it to him and went back to the Auror offices. There I met Tonks and told her what I'd done with the parcel, she told me that it was Arthur Weasley's day off so I was a bit surprised, the alarm was activated soon after that."

"Mr Potter, did you have any idea what was in the parcel?" Dumbledore asked,

"No, I just assumed it was fairly important though."

"And Mr Potter, if may ask, what did you and 'Arthur Weasley' talk about?" Fudge demanded,

"Just about the summer, how our families were, all pretty trivial stuff really..."

"Did you notice any change in the nature of 'Mr Weasley' when you told him about the parcel?"

"No, except, yes, his eyes sort of lighted up and had a kind of glitter that I'd never seen with Arthur Weasley. And his tone got kind of quick and more serious, I just assumed he was worried about me looking after it and I'd barely put it down before he'd snatched it up." Harry looking searchingly at Malfoy who had his own gaze clamped on Dumbledore with an expression on his face of pure abhorrence.

"And his appearance, Mr Potter? Assuming a Polyjuice Potion had been used the effects may have been wearing off."

Harry scanned his memory, trying to picture the scene between them, "If I remember rightly, his face looked a bit paler, and his hair, which was lightening as well as becoming slicker."

"And what did you think of this?" Dumbledore had his hands in front of him, with their fingertips pressed together.

"Well, I thought it was kind of odd and had a few doubts, but he was so quick out the door and picking up the parcel I wouldn't have had a chance trying to get it back." Harry sighed, "it was only when Tonks told me Arthur couldn't be there that I put it all together."

"You immediately suspected Mr Lucius Malfoy?" Fudge was still suffering a little from the embarrassment of the country finding out that his former benefactor was a Death Eater.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I mean it might not have been, but he was the only Death Eater I knew with pale skin and hair, and I've known him for a while."

"You instantly assumed it was of evil intent?"

"Yes, I don't see how anyone taking a top security parcel under the disguise of Polyjuice Potion would be doing it in good." Harry looked back at Malfoy.

"Thank you Mr Potter, are there any more questions for the witness?" Dumbledore turned to look at the crowd behind him, no movement was made. "Very well, court dismissed for lunch." Harry sighed deeply and began to make his way out of the room with the crowd of wizards and witches but a hand held him back.

"Harry, I was wondering if I could have a word?" Dumbledore led Harry to a small annexe off the main courtroom, and conjured up two chairs. They sat down and Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment.

"Sir?"

"Harry, I feel it is your right to know what was in that parcel, why it was so closely guarded, what the Department of Mysteries wanted with it, and why Lord Voldemort sought after it. But of course it is your choice, you could remain blissfully innocent if you wish."

"Please Professor, if you will." Dumbledore chuckled,

"Of course, I had almost forgotten your curiousness, be it for better or for worse. So I will proceed, please do not interrupt me, there is a time for questions but now it not that time.

"I don't know if you believe in destiny Harry, though I'm sure three years with Professor Trelawney is enough to push it out of anyone. But of course there is the art of Astrology, which you will have studied. When a child is born in the wizarding world a complex analysis is made of the child. This will include mapping the stars at the time of birth, star signs and so on, eventually the child's destiny is built up. Of course mostly this is worthless so it is thrown away, perhaps given to parents as a memento of their child's birth. But sometimes, very very rarely, an astrologer will stumble across the destiny of a child that will inevitably shape the world. The parents may be informed, or may not be, and it is stored until such time when it may become important.

"This happened to you Harry, it was taken out as soon as you were born and it was realised that you fitted the prophecy I told you about last year but when Voldemort disappeared, it was lost, and only recently has it been discovered. It was going to be analysed by the Department of Mysteries as no-one knows the actual content. Unfortunately the wizard who wrote it thought it so important that it was sealed so securely that no-one has been able to open it. You will realise that whoever manages to read and understand it will find out ultimately what will become of you, an essential asset for both sides. It is now in the hands of Lord Voldemort, but whether he shall be able to open it is not known. Please do not be too alarmed."

Harry sat in silence for a few minutes and then said, "but if someone finds out my destiny there's not really much point to anything."

"Harry, Harry, your destiny is not like that of which Muggles speak, it is not clearly mapped out. It just shows what you could achieve if you are pushed to the limit of your true potential, naturally not all of it will occur. Now Harry I do not think you will be longer needed in this case, I suggest you go and get yourself some lunch, finds Tonks to go with you. I am sure it is incredibly unlikely anyone will be unable to unlock it, but for now, keep your head down." Harry turned back to Dumbledore, but he had vanished.

**A/N: So, there you go, inspired by my adventures with HP Lego – which is possibly the coolest toy ever. Kinda short, but lots of dialogue – not nothing I'm very good at, was that OK? Anyway randomness, I hope that might have just sorted out those who were confused in the last chapter. Reviews v.welcome! :-)**


End file.
